


Oneshots For Ally

by irishgirl321



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishgirl321/pseuds/irishgirl321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, Ally, here are the promised oneshots! I hope you like them and I'm sorry I've taken so long with it! Once again, thank you so much for the bows! You're one of the loveliest people I've ever had the privilege of talking to, and I'm  so glad we got speaking! :D </p>
<p>(For the rest of you who may be reading this, I'm sorry if you'd like me to, but I'm not doing anymore personalised oneshots. I'll gladly take requests for Reader Insert oneshots and post them in my 'Avengers Oneshots' piece however. So if you'd like me to do one there, leave a comment and I'll get around to it)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Bruce Banner

**Author's Note:**

> So, Ally, here are the promised oneshots! I hope you like them and I'm sorry I've taken so long with it! Once again, thank you so much for the bows! You're one of the loveliest people I've ever had the privilege of talking to, and I'm so glad we got speaking! :D 
> 
> (For the rest of you who may be reading this, I'm sorry if you'd like me to, but I'm not doing anymore personalised oneshots. I'll gladly take requests for Reader Insert oneshots and post them in my 'Avengers Oneshots' piece however. So if you'd like me to do one there, leave a comment and I'll get around to it)

"Excuse me, I have to go to the ladies room" Ally said as politely as she could, wiping her mouth on a napkin and standing up.

"Of course" Her date grinned as he blatantly checked her out from over the top of his champagne glass.

Giving him her best fake smile while mentally eye-rolling all the while. Ally turned and marched for the bathroom. She didn't actually need to go, but just to get away from this boring, overly-wealthy know it all. See, that was the damn problem with most hot guys. They may have abs that you could grate cheese on, but they always seemed to have the personality of a goddamn stone. Why on earth had she let her friend talk her into going on a date with her childhood crush? He may have seemed attractive to her when she was around eleven, but after listening to him ramble about the state of the economy for an hour, she was seriously questioning her pre-teen taste in men.

Ducking into the bathroom she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Why had she chose to wear her favourite outfit for the date? It was just wasted on this night. Mr Flash had taken two hours of her life that she was never going to get back.

For no reason than to prolong the time before she had to go back out, Ally began to wash her hands, staring forlornly down at the soap she grasped. What was she going to do?

She was a polite girl, and she knew that the nicest thing to do now was to go back out there for the remainder of the date and then just tell him that she wasn't interested when he rang to ask her back out a few days later. But the chance that he might try to kiss her or something was really off-putting. The second option was she could go straight back out and tell him she wasn't into him, but then he might cause a scene. And she really didn't want that. She supposed she could always feign sickness and claim she wanted to go home, but she liked to avoid lying when at all possible. It always made her feel really guilty in the aftermath. The last thing she could do was by far the cruellest: To sneak out of this fancy restaurant and to go home, put on her pyjamas and curl up on the sofa to watch episode after episode of Sherlock.

As tempting (and by God, it was so very tempting) as that one was, she couldn't do that either as she'd left her jacket and handbag out with him. Before she could figure anything else out, a toilet flushed in one of the cubicles behind her, and a few seconds later it's cream coloured door opened inwards. A man stepped out and Ally stared in shock.

There was a few moments of tense silence where Ally and the man stared at one another, then his shoulders seemed to slump, and he hung his head in defeat.

"This isn't the men's bathroom, is it?" He said miserably, and Ally knew that it wasn't actually a question but more of a horrified statement.

"No" She answered anyway, trying not to laugh at the mortified expression on his face.

He groaned, turning to press his forehead against the wooden pillar that separated the two cubicles.

"I wasn't paying attention" He explained weakly, "I was too busy thinking about my research"

"It's okay" Ally tried to reassure him, desperately trying to restrain the giggles that threatened to overflow, "It happens to the best of us"

He nodded unconvincingly and stared forlornly at the floor. Ally ran a critical gaze over him, and found herself liking what she saw. He wasn't as 'Armani catalogue-ish' as her boring date outside, but he was handsome in a different way. Messy brown hair sat on top of tanned skin, and he had nice teeth. She'd always had a thing for nice teeth. Suddenly she became aware that he was returning her gaze through nice brown eyes. She flushed at having being caught checking him out, and blurted the first thing that came to mind:

"Would you like to wash your hands?"

She internally face-palmed at that. Of all the things to say...

He shifted a little nervously, then admitted; "I wasn't actually using the bathroom"

"Then what were you doing?" Ally asked, completely lost.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue notebook.

"I was writing down research ideas" He told her, "I only flushed the toilet for show"

"Oh" Ally said slowly, chuckling, "But can I ask why you decided to do it in the first place?"

He scuffed his shoes against the tiled floor and mumbled; "I'm hiding"

Ally had to laugh at that, and he looked at her in surprise.

"What's so funny?" He enquired, the corner of his mouth tilting upward a little bit.

"I'm hiding too" She confided.

"Who are you hiding from?" He wanted to know, beginning to look amused.

"My date. My friend convinced me to go out with the guy I liked when I was around eleven. Unlike fine wine, he didn't get better with age" She joked, "What about you?"

"My friend dragged me out here. He's kind of... Well known. A group of woman came up to our table and he invited them to sit down. They're a bit... Handsy. I don't really like girls like that. I decided to wait in the men's bathroom until it was time to leave. Unfortunately in my distraction, I got the wrong bathroom. So now I'm standing here in the woman's bathroom infront of a girl who probably think I'm a peeping Tom"

"I don't!" Ally protested firmly.

In all honesty she found this man and his sweet, nervous demeanour to be incredibly attractive and likeable.

"I'm Ally, by the way" She ventured, offering him her hand.

"Bruce" He smiled and placed a hand in hers.

His handshake was warm and strong, his fingers lean.

"So..." Ally said a little awkwardly as she released his hand.

She had no idea what to say, but she knew that she didn't want to conversation to end, "What's that research you mentioned about?"

"It's nothing really... Just something on genetics-"

"Oh my God!" Ally cut him off excitedly, "I work in genetics!"

Bruce looked astounded, "Really?"

"Yeah!" She cried.

A beaming grin began to creep across his features.

"I don't suppose you'd want to... Help me? I'm slightly stuck, and it may help to have a fresh eye look over it. I can understand if you don't want to. It's no problem if you refuse. I just-"

"No, I'd love to" Ally interrupted his babbling again.

"Would you like to go somewhere right now?" He asked happily, "We could go get coffee and a slice of cake and I could explain my hypothesis to you?"

Ally tried to keep the delight off her face, afraid he'd become weirded out if she was too over-eager. In the end she couldn't stop her joy from showing, but Bruce didn't seem to mind at all either; "Yes. Could we go now?"

Just then the bathroom door opened and a girl walked in. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Ally and Bruce standing close together by the sink.

"You know this is a public area?" She said acidly, assuming the worst.

Bruce opened his mouth to protest but Ally, peeved at the girl's rudeness, cut her off; "Yes I do. You obviously don't though, judging by the length of your skirt"

Anger coloured the girl's face, but before she could retort Ally had grabbed Bruce by the arm and dragged him from the room.

"What are you going to tell your date?" He wondered as they walked down the corridor back towards the dining area.

"The truth, I guess" Ally said uncomfortably.

"Well, I'll meet you outside" Bruce told her, laying a comforting hand on her arm before walking away.

She approached the table and her eyes fell on her date, who was scrolling down something on his phone. He glanced up as her shadow appeared over him.

"You're back! I was beginning to think that you didn't hear about the economy and had run off!"

Oh God.

Ally didn't know what to say, just shifted agitatedly from foot to foot.

"... You don't like it then" He slumped back in his chair, "Well, okay. Do you want to talk about something else? What about politics?"

"Actually, I was just going to go" Ally said quietly, glancing over to Bruce, who was watching her from outside the large glass double doors, "I'll pay for my share of the food, of course-"

"No" He sighed, "Leave it. My apology for boring you tonight"

Ally smiled sadly; "You're a good guy"

He didn't reply, just busied himself with reading his phone. Feeling overwhelming mean and guilty, Ally slid on her jacket and picked up her bag before heading for the door. She stepped out into the cool night and Bruce walked to meet her. The street-light illuminated his face. He was really incredibly handsome.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked quietly, eyeing her appreciatively.

"Anywhere" She said, and his eyes positively sparkled.

Maybe it hadn't been such a waste of a night after all.


	2. Bucky Barnes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Ally, it's finally up! So sorry for the wait! I hope you like it, personally I think the Bruce one was better, but hopefully this has turned out okay! Once again, I hope the exams went well, you'll be fine! :D And HAPPY-ALMOST-BIRTHDAY!
> 
> As soon as I actually get out shopping I'll mail you your present! <3

 

Ally had a new neighbour.

She had yet to speak to him, or even _see_ him for that matter, but he'd moved in to the apartment directly across the hall as she'd definitely heard him when he moved in; He'd been yelling at the blue uniformed moving-men who carried in his stuff. He had sounded pretty grumpy, but Ally wasn't one to tack opinions onto people without getting to know them properly. She'd figured he just may have been having a bad day. After all, everyone had them, and moving _was_ especially stressful.

His apparent anger management issues hadn't fazed her in the slightest, so, repeating the mantra that he was most likely a very nice guy who just didn't handle pressure well, Ally set about baking him a 'welcome pie.' She decided  to go with apple. It was cliché, sure, but almost everyone she knew liked apple pie. She decided that it was the safest bet.

So after accidentally burning two due to leaving them too long in the oven as she ran around trying to do chores, she finally made one that appeared completely perfect. Putting it into the best dish she owned, Ally paused only to check the mirror to make sure that she was presentable before stepping out into the corridor. Taking a deep breath when she reached the door of 4C, she raised her hand and knocked three times.

The door jerked open almost immediately, startling her to the extent that she almost dropped the pie. It jarred to a stop as the small golden chair connecting the edge of the door to the wall snapped taunt. There was silence on the other side, and Ally shifted forward curiously to peer into the narrow, dark space between the door and the wall.

"what do you want?" A voice snapped quietly.

in the crack Ally could just about make out the outline of a nose, and the twinkle of light from the corridor reflected in two eyes as they stared back at her.

Planting her best friendly smile on her face, Ally held the pie slightly away from her body, and said, "Hi I'm Ally, your neighbour. I live in the apartment 4A directly across the hall. I just thought Id come over to say 'Welcome to the Neighbourhood' and that if you need anything at all, don't hesitate to ask"

"Thanks" He replied guardedly, and there was a slight movement in the darkness as he shifted in position.

_He must have the curtain closed in there,_ she thought, though she didn't say anything about it. _Why would he close them, though? It was such a nice day out._

"Oh!" She exclaimed, suddenly remembering, "I also made you apple pie! I hope you like apple pie!"

There was another few moments of silence in which Ally began to grow highly uncomfortable, before the man said; "I don't know if I like apple pie. I can't remember ever trying it"

Ally then gave him another wry grin, and answered; "Well, why don't you unlock the door and I can give it to you? You can try it, and then decide whether or not you like it!"

The man seemed to be debating it, so she added, "I promise I don't bite!"

The door abruptly slammed in her face.

Ally stared at the chipped wood in shock, wondering what she'd said wrong. Then she heard the sound of the latch being fiddled with, and the door opened once more. This time it opened in full. As the light from the hallway  flowed into his room, she got her first good look at him.

Damn.

_Daaaaaaamn._

If Mr Perfect really did exist, Ally was pretty sure he was standing infront of her. 

Dark hair.

Tall.

Searing blue eyes.

Muscular arms, and great shoulders from what she could see under his hoodie.

And so freaking handsome that she was damn sure it was illegal.

"Hello" He said, drawing her attention back to the conversation.

"Oh. Uh, yeah. Here you go" Ally felt herself becoming flustered, and stepped forward to place the dish in his hands.

There was a clinking sound, and she looked down in shock to see that one of his hands appeared to be  _metal._

"Cool!" She gasped, brushing her fingers against it as she withdrew her hand.

"Cool?" He asked uncertainly, slightly unnerved by her remark.

"Look at the design!" She gasped, "It's amazing! I've never seen anything like it!"

The guy just looked at her like she was a really bad maths equation that he was trying to figure out.

"Thank you" He murmured quietly after a few minutes, "For the compliment... And the pie"

Ally shrugged; "Just being neighbourly"

The guy averted his eyes to the ground, and the dish shifted nervously in his hands. Quickly growing accustom to these strange silences, Ally just waited for him to speak again.

"Would you like to come in?" He softly ventured at last.

"Sure" Ally beamed, and he stepped back to allow her into the apartment.

The door shut behind her, and she felt the air brush against her as he strode past. Eventually, he reached the curtain and hastily drew it back. Ally glanced around her and noticed that it was remarkably clean for a light-deprived room, and also very empty. It reminded her a bit of a military dorm.

"Sorry it's not more comfortable" The man appeared flustered as he gestured for her to sit down by the table in the kitchen are, "But I really only crash here at night"

"It's fine" Ally reassured as he set the pie down on the counter and fetched two mugs.

"Tea?" He enquired.

"Please" She said to be polite.

Eventually the guy returned to the table with two steaming mugs, and slid one carefully across from her. He then moved off to grab two plates and a knife, before bringing them back to the table also.

"So, what's your name?" She asked over the top of her cup.

"Bucky" He replied, eyes focused on the pie he was cutting with a knife, "Do you want any?"

"Nah. I just had lunch, and besides; I made it for you" Ally smiled her thanks and watched as he took a tentative bite out of his slice.

He chewed for a few seconds, his expression thoughtful, before  swallowing and looking back at her happily.

"I like it!" He smiled.

Ally raised her cup of tea in salute to him, and took a drink. She was glad that he warming up to her after his earlier frostiness.

"So, whereabouts are you from?" She questioned casually.

That familiar, edgy expression came across his face. He opened his mouth to answer, but the shrill ring of the telephone cut him off.

He pushed himself to his feet, and strode across the room to rip it from it's cradle. pressing it to his ear, he barked out a single, strange syllable in a foreign language. This was followed by a pause, and then there was a rapid exchange of angry-sounding words in the same language as before. Slamming the phone back down, he turned to her with rage in his eyes. Ally automatically stiffened in her seat by his expression, before he raised his hands to his eyes and rubbed them. When he removed his hands and glanced at her again, he didn't look so furious anymore.

Just exhausted. Exhausted, and very, very sad.

"I'm sorry" He muttered, "I need to go out now. I'll have to ask you to leave"

"No problem" Ally replied, standing immediately and leaving her half-finished cup of tea on the table, "It was nice meeting you"

Hhe didn't say anything, just walked her to the door and let her out. She could still feel his eyes on her as she crossed the hall and fished  her key from her pocket. Fitting it into the lock of 4A, she swung the door open and was just about to walk in when he called after her.

"Maybe we could do this again, sometime?" He asked finally.

"I'd like that" She replied, cocking her head to the side slightly and smiling softly.

He didn't say anything more, just shot her one last look before he stepped back into his apartment and closed the door.

One last _warm_ look.


End file.
